hyena_brigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Order 66
0900, Felucia, the fall. We had almost taken control of a Separatist outpost, Resh was going nuts with the artillery. Burner was leading most of the Brigade towards the center. For weeks we had been fighting off Separatist, and the infernal creatures that ruled the land. We were finally going to take their central base of operations, that was our main focus. We never saw it coming, but how could we? After all the blood, the screams, the man eating Rancors that attacked during the night, we were finally going to take control of the planet. After the objective was completed, the Hyena Brigade was finally getting out of there. I spotted a crab droid and leaped onto it. It tried to shake me off, and I almost lost my balance but I managed to land a shot into it's middle and it fell to the ground, its red light blinking a few times before it finally lost color. Suddenly my comlink beeped and I quickly took cover, then answered it. It was Burner! I hoped he was reporting that the droids' numbers were almost depleted, and that a Republic victory was within our grasp. But instead... "Flash, repeat the message to the rest of the Hyena. Chancellor Palpatine has just commanded that we execute Order 66." That was all. I was confused for a minute, then I realized what it meant. I didn't think straight...I...I repeated the message to the rest of the Hyena. The order... the order to betray the Republic, and to betray our Jedi Generals, the order that no clone could disobey. It haunts me, it will always haunt me. Suddenly all the droids deactivated and collapsed to the ground, we didn't pay much attention and immediately we started trying to determine the position of Aayla Secura. In the point of view while my mind was corrupted: 0100: We received word that unit CC-5052, one of those marshal commanders, had taken care of Aayla Secura deep in the heart of Felucia. However, Bariss Offee and her apprentice Zonder's positions were still unknown. The Hyena was given the assignment of attempting to hunt them down and make them pay for their treachery. And so we did. The Hyena Brigade was filled with pride that we had never felt before, the ground seemed to shake at our feet as we scouted through the jungle, searching for our former leaders. Finally, after so long of the'' Jedi'' taking credit for our victories, after so long of having to obey orders from people who knew nothing about leading a war, we were finally in control. The clones had risen, we gave the orders. After trekking through the grim jungle and fighting off a few Rancors and Acklays, we finally located Bariss Offee hiding in a cave approximately 16 miles southeast of her last known position. The job was completed swiftly and thoroughly. A Jedi down, the higher the clones rose, we felt no sympathy for the traitor. The position of the Jedi padawan named Zonder was still unknown, but the recon units would have to find him, because the Brigade was heading for Coruscant. Mavrick Turbo learned the terrifying truth that morning. He knew it would happen eventually, but it still shocked him just the same. Order 66 had been given. After searching for so long, he still hadn't found out a way to to stop it from happening. He had discovered about Order 66 and how it would make the clones turn against the Jedi from investigating with Captain Rex shortly after the death of Arc Trooper Fives, yet he still hadn't found a solution. Now time was up, it was over. The clones would kill the Jedi and everything they had fought so hard for over the years would be for nothing. He had already tried to warn the Brigade, but they didn't believe a word. Thought the stress of war had finally taken its tole on him. He had decided to try and solve it on his own, escaping to the desolate underworld of Coruscant that had become his home over the last couple of months. The rest of the Brigade... they were most likely... He didn't finish the thought, he couldn't, it was too terrible. He slammed his fists down on the dusty table then started crying a bit. He wasn't able to save them, he was too slow, he hadn't tried hard enough. And now because of it, everything had fallen. Then he realized what an idiot he was being right now. He sat up in his chair and thought,'' what am I doing? I'm whimpering in a corner while the Brigade, not to mention the rest of the clones are... doing unspeakable things, not even realizing what they're doing. '' He stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going to find them and i'm going to stop them, cure or not." He whispered to himself. We marched up the steps of the temple, knowing what we were doing was right, and that we were saving the galaxy from the evil within the Jedi order. I glanced over to my side at Commander Burner who nodded slightly. Whatever happened tonight, no matter how many clone deaths, we were determined to take the Jedi down. It was time for a new order, and new leaders. This was it. Since Burner and Resh and I were in the front, we received the honor of eliminating the entrance guards. Suddenly an alarm sounded and the temple doors started to close! We only had seconds to react before the two doors collided and we were locked out. Resh ran and took off the frame of the security lock then started disconnecting and reconnecting different wires. Time was running out and sweat started trickling down my temple. There wasn't time to get any sort of bomb and blow through the walls before the Coruscant guards and possibly some Temple Guards would charge us, we would be sitting ducks. Just then, seconds before they closed, the doors ceased to move; Resh had done it! He turned, swelling with pride. "You're welcome!" He said. Burner gave him a nod and a pat on the back, then we started to move forward again. Suddenly a figure appeared out of no where, yelling and flailing his arms like a lunatic. My finger curled around the trigger, I didn't know what to expect. Then I saw the helmet less figure and my eyes widened inside my helmet. "Mavrick?" "STOP! STOP!" He yelled. There was definitely something different about him. "Mavrick what the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled, confusion and anger for his seemingly desertion of the army and his sudden appearance here with out warning taking control of me. Suddenly Jedi flooded from the temple like brown water. There were hundreds of them, yelling war cries and advancing on us, swarming out like angry bees being robbed of their honey. We were breed to feel invincible, but at this moment, I, along with all the Hyena Brigade felt like ants about to be crushed by a giant boot. We starting shooting, and all hell broke loose as Clones and Jedi collided. Their swords sliced through clones' armor like butter, almost every shot we fired was deflected. These were no temple guards, these were highly trained Jedi Masters. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" Screamed Mavrick. I risked a look to my side and saw his face. Even in the worst of situations Mavrick was never afraid. Now there was so much horror in his eyes, that I felt sick inside. The Jedi were traitors, but we had never really killed ACTUAL beings before. Just droids. Always the Droids. We were killing actual people. I ducked for cover behind a giant statue of a Jedi guardian... something was wrong. ''But-- but the Jedi were wrong--they were-... wrong?-- why wrong?- wrong-- because- the Jedi are evil and... evil? how were-- THE JEDI ARE WRONG! WRONG! BAD! ''My head throbbed with pain. It was like there was something inside my skull, pounding, trying to break its way out. The Jedi were the enemy. We had to stop them. But... Why were they the enemy? What happened... More pounding, horrible, my head was aching. I realized I was sweating hard. I shook my head. If I kept standing here I would be dead in a minute. Had. To get back. to. battle. The battle. I turned-- A Jedi was right in front of me! I jumped back in surprise then aimed my weapon at it, but before I could take the shot my Rifle was sliced in half. I was done. I let the remaining half of the rifle still in my hand drop to the ground and I looked up at the Jedi. It was human, male, with a bluish greenish Lightsaber. I closed my eyes tight and braced myself for the final blow. Several seconds went by, nothing, nothing but the screams and shots. What was he waiting for?... Slowly, I opened my eyes one at a time. This time I got a better look at him. He was tall, with green eyes, brown hair, and an odd expression on his face. He was just standing there, staring at me. What was he doing? Finally I collected the courage to utter a few words. "Go on, do it. Get it over with." "Why are you doing this Clone?" He spoke sharply. I was caught by surprise, droids had never asked why we were attacking them, then I gathered the words, anger growing. " You betrayed the Republic, you betrayed all of us, scum. I should be asking that question." The Jedi looked genuinely confused, I didn't understand it. Suddenly I heard a noise, and the Jedi jolted, then looked at me with deep sadness and confusion in his eyes, then fell to the ground, smoking with a black hole in his back. I was shocked, then I heard a deep voice yell over the fight, "No mistakes this time Flybolter. I won't be able to watch out for you throughout this entire battle." I saw that it was Jagger, who handed me a new rifle. He had been the one who had shot that Jedi. He never had a chance, he was talking to me. I felt horrible. To my somewhat bewilderment anger started rising with every heartbeat. Suddenly it exploded, and I couldn't understand it. "You killed him!" I yelled, panting. "That's the idea." Jagger responded darkly. Then he ran off into the sea of blue white, and brown before I could say anything else. Then someone ran towards me.